Secrets and Love
by StarkTony
Summary: First novel- be nice. A woman comes to Camelot after her village is destroyed but who is she and why is Aurua and Deeyna very powerful Druids trying to get her. Merlin/OC/Arthur R&R   rated t to be safe! there will be a sequel.
1. Introducing Eve The Beginning

**Secrets and Love - A Merlin fanfiction by**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters apart from Eve, Deena, Aurua and Sir Limner (they are mine)**

**This features an Uther who is not that bad but still hates magic**

**Also it has the great dragon in his prison and also he can get out (bear with me i wrote this during series one whilst reading spoilers for series 2)**

**It also mentions where I say Balinor is from so I'm saying that he is from where I say he is and merlin always knew about this.**

**Anyways let's begin**

**Chapter 1:- Introducing Eve (The Beginning)**

**words:- 1,503**

'Bóc cume anginn'

'What are you doing?'

I quickly stopped concentrating on getting the book down and turned around.

'Uhh, nothing' I replied to the man standing in front of me.

'You should be resting what were you doing out of your bed?'

'I was looking for some more water, I'd finished my last lot and was quite thirsty'.

'Well I was just out getting you some, Merlin, my ward will be here soon he and Prince Arthur carried you in here after your fall, he's Prince Arthurs manservant as well'.

'Thank you'.

'How's your head? Is it any better?'

My hand automatically went to my head, to the place where it hurt. 'It's better but I have a headache'.

'Here take this' he told and handed me a small vial of a clear water like liquid.

I gulped it down in one go and I could already feel my head getting better. 'Thanks it's much better now'.

Just then the door opened to reveal a young boy not much older than me about 19 or so. He had raven black hair and deep, beautifully blue eyes.

'Hi, I'm um uh Merlin' he stuttered.

'I'm Evalina but most people call me Eve'.

'Hi Eve' Merlin said 'how's your head?'

'Much better now thanks to …'

'Oh sorry this is Gaius, the court physician'

'Thanks, my head is much better now thanks to Gaius and I understand that you and Prince Arthur carried in here so thank you very much'.

Merlin smiled and motioned for me to come and sit with him at the table.

'So Eve, what brings you to Camelot? Do you have any relatives here or..?' he trailed of a blonde haired man walked into the room.

He had blonde hair and soft blue eyes like Merlin. I don't know what it was but I automatically knew that the man standing in the doorway was Prince Arthur.

'Ah, I see she is awake. Hello I'm Arthur Pendragon Crown Prince of Camelot and you are?'

'Evalina Moorcross but just call me Eve and thank you for carrying me down here'. I replied.

'No problem, so what is it you are doing here?'

'Well as I was just about to tell Merlin, I came here to find a home and somewhere to work. I came here because my village was being destroyed' I paused whilst the memories came back to me. 'It was being destroyed by Druids' I was caught in the memory know all I could see was my old village ' my mother told me to run, run away, get away from here. I didn't want to, I didn't want to leave someone who has been so good to me, the closest thing I had to a mother. But I knew I had to go. I mounted my horse and rode out the last thing I saw of my village was a woman looking at me, a druid woman she had my mother in her clutched and pulled out her heart. When I arrived in Camelot I remember seeing a woman in a cloak standing by my horse she looked familiar, I know it was her who spooked my horse and caused me to fall.' Throughout my recount Prince Arthur had come over to me and Merlin. He was bent down in front of me and put his arm on my shoulder in a reassuring manner.

'Don't worry we will catch this woman, my knights aren't the best for nothing, do you remember anything distinguishing about this woman? For instance what colour was her cloak?'

'It was blue and she wore a red tattered dress, from what I saw she looked beautiful'.

'I will send my men to find this woman in the morning, right now I think you should get some rest I will see if there are any jobs going in the court'.

'Thank you sire'. I replied as got up and left the room.

'I'm so sorry' Merlin said.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because of your village, I know what it's like to see somewhere you love disrupted or terrorized'.

'Oh so you were born in a different village ?'

'Ealdor'.

'Then I'm sorry, I heard what Kanen liked to do to your village'.

'Thanks, what did you say your village was called again?'

'Meras'.

Merlin's face was paled and he looked faint.

'Are you alright Merlin?' I asked hesitantly.

'Yeah but Meras is a village where magic is within most people and it's probably why the Druids attacked your home, my father was born there.

'Oh'.

Gaius then sat down and gave us some food and we ate in silence.

'I have made up a bed for you in my room if that's ok with you'. Merlin said.

'Thanks' I replied.

When I went up to his room and closed the door I heard Gaius say to Merlin.

'She is magic Merlin'.

'No she's not, why do you say such a thing Gaius?'

'Because when I came in here earlier I saw her saying a spell and a book on the top shelf was levitating. Be careful around her Merlin we don't know that much about her to trust her'.

'I will but I don't think she is dangerous'.

All whilst this was happening I had noticed a piece of wood on the floor had a hole in it. I went over to it and picked it up. To my amazement an old book was there. I picked it up and opened it up. On the first page it read;

_To the holder of this spell book,_

_May the spells bring you what you request be that wealth _

_Or health_

_But remember some spells are draining and have consequences use it carefully _

_Magic is a tool and can be weaven any way good or bad._

This was written in the old religion language so I immediately knew – Merlin was a sorcerer.

'Right I'm going to check on Eve and go to bed now, night Gaius'. I heard Merlin say.

I quickly put the book back and covered the hiding place and jumped into the bed Merlin had made for me.

Moments later the door opened and Merlin came in. Before I could say anything he lifted his top up and changed into an older top.

'Uh Merlin' I asked.

'Yeah'.

'Thank you for everything, I am forever in your debt. Is there anything I could for you? ' I trailed of as he sat on his bed.

'No there's nothing but you need to rest, tomorrow Arthur has given me the day off tomorrow so I will show you around but I warn you I don't stop talking once I get going.' He smiled warmly at me.

'Ok but I remember everything I hear and I'm a great listener, so you may find what bores normal people won't bore me'. I smiled back.

'Normal people?' Merlin asked quizzically.

'Yeah, well I, uhh, mean, uhh, people like us you know, not like Knights, Princes'.

He nodded agreeing with me.

It was then that I noticed him watching me. 'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Uh nothing' he replied looking embarrassed.

When I was dosing off I said to him. 'You know you're very handsome and cute' seconds later I was fast asleep.

When I awoke Merlin was already up and was in the main room I walked down to the table where Merlin was situated.

'Are you ready?' He asked.

'Yep, ready for the non-stop talking' I didn't care whether he heard or remembered me last night because I meant every word.

As we exited the chambers he said to me 'what you said last night I uhh, don't know if you remember what you said last night but' he paused 'it's alright I'll forget it'.

I blushed and said 'No, I do remember and I really don't want you to forget about it either'. I smiled up at him and dropped my hand to where his was and linked it with mine.

**AN:- 'Bóc cume anginn'**

**Roughly translates as Book come down.**

**So what did you think? Do you think Eve can be trusted? Who is the mysterious woman in a tattered red dress and blue cloak? Message me with who you think she is and please R&R. If you do I give you virtual Merlin/Arthur XD and remember: **

**Next Chapter : **

**You find out who the mysterious woman is.**


	2. This is Camelot and she is the woman in

Secrets and Love - A Merlin fanfiction by 

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters apart from Eve, Deena, Aurua and Sir Limner (they are mine)

This features an Uther who is not that bad but still hates magic

Also it has the great dragon in his prison and also he can get out (bear with me i wrote this during series one whilst reading spoilers for series 2)

This chapter is dedicated to Angie J Trifid who wrote me a lovely review and was my first reviewee ever!

Chapter 2 – This is Camelot and she is the woman in the cloak

'And this is Guinevere's home. Gwen works for the lady Morgana she has done since she was 8. And these are the stables; your horse will be here the blacksmith took care of the horse show whilst you were being treated'.

'Could we go see her?' I asked.

'Yeah sure'.

As we were nearing the stables Merlin said 'um Eve, you know you said you were from Meras'.

'Yes' I replied knowing what was going to come next.

'Well I was thinking as to whether you have..' as he was saying this I saw a guard coming our way and I knew Merlin hadn't seen him so before he could finish I kissed him. It wasn't a chaste kiss but it wasn't a snog either. It was like fireworks exploding and before I knew anything else Merlin was kissing me back we moved into the stables and suddenly I had my back pressed against a wall. A small horse next to me neighed its annoyance at the intrusion of Merlin and I, it brought us out of the kiss. I took several deep breaths before I looked up at Merlin. His lips were puffy and red and in his eyes were love not shock.

'Um what was that for?' he stuttered.

'There was a guard coming our way and you were about to say was I magic.'

'Oh thanks, and I really loved that. But are you?'

'Am I what?'

'Magic?'

'Oh yes always have been'.

' So you're a witch'.

It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway.

We were both silent for a while before I said 'it's getting late maybe we should head back to Gaius he may have news of Prince Arthur's findings but I doubt he will find anything'.

Merlin nodded and we walked the whole way back in silence.

When we got back to our chambers Gaius said 'wow that's something I never thought I'd see'.

'What?' Merlin asked nervously, had the old man found us out already?

'You looking speechless' Gaius laughed.

We both breathed sighs of relief.

'I'm going to show Eve where to put her belongings so call us if you need anything'.

'Ok, I will call you both if I do'.

As we walked up the stairs I heard a voice in my head _Evalina_. It was female and sounded familiar nevertheless I focused on the present and what exactly Merlin was up to.

As he shut the door he said 'Right let's see what you can do'.

I looked at the door and I focused on the lock. Moments later I felt the all familiar burning sensation behind my eyes and we heard a click signifying the door was shut.

'Ok now let's see what else' he messed up his bed and before he finished I looked at the bed and it tided its self.

'Wow' Merlin breathed.

'Yep and now your turn'.

'What I don't have magic'.

I looked at the hiding place for his magic book and willed it to lift up when it did it landed on Merlin's bed and opened.

'Ah, Ok yes I am magic, I'm a warlock'. He said but I wasn't listening I was more intrigued as to the page the book had opened on.

It had opened onto a page that was all about creating a monstrous fire and on the other page about scaring a horse.

I took an involuntary step back and found myself in Merlin's arms 'hey look that doesn't mean anything it's just a coincidence'. I turned around and looked him in the eyes 'it does though because my home was destroyed by a fire and my horse was scared by a sorceress'.

'Look , Eve I will do anything I can to keep you safe I won't let anything harm you' he gave me a kiss on my forehead and hugged me. I breathed in his scent it smelt of spices and horses and of a hint something more – magic I presumed.

'This is going to sound impossible and more than likely weird but do you know of a sorceress called Nimueh?'

_Oh my God how could he know her, he is a farm boy. Yeah he is magical but how could he know about her? _I thought. Merlin was still staring at me and I realised I hadn't answered him. Weekly I nodded and whispered 'yes'.

'Well about a year ago she was terrorising Camelot and well cut a long story short I had to kill her in order to save Gaius and I did. But because she was a priestess of the old religion I bet there would be nothing to stop her from coming back but there would have to be a massive disturbance and lots of dark magic involved ill look it up later'.

Before I could reply Gaius shouted up to us

'Merlin, Eve can you come here a second?'

We unlocked the door and walked down the stairs and saw….

….Prince Arthur.

'Ahh Eve, I came here to inform you about the patrols findings of the woman. I regret to inform you that we couldn't find anything but I did get you a temporary job in the court. Now if it's alright with Merlin you are going to help him for a trial week and if you are good you will permanently be my woman servant along with Merlin. Now I expect you to arrive in the morning with my breakfast and make sure my amour is ready for the double training session I have tomorrow'.

Stunned I just about managed to say 'thank you sire'. And with that he left the room.

We turned to Gaius and he said 'oh no you've got that look on your face, what's wrong?'

'I think we know who the woman was'.

'Who?'

'Nimeuh'.

'But she's dead you killed her.'

'I know but you know what dark magic can do Gaius'.

Gaius just nodded.

'If it is her should we tell Uther?' Merlin asked, hesitantly.

'No' Gaius said quickly 'not unless you want to be beheaded'.


	3. First Day, First Attack and Nimeuh

Nimeuh was standing by her altar in her cave and was chanting.

'_Demekrohai renars poleki'_ the waters in the altar turned into a picture of Merlin and Eve.

'_Keeraki meeronow atcee them oer' _. Suddenly a griffin burst out of the waters and flew away, towards Camelot.

'Right time for our first day of work together' I exclaimed happily as Merlin trudged down the stairs still half asleep.

'How can you be so alert at this time of the day?' he asked.

'Always have been, always will be'. I replied cheerily.

As we neared the Prince's chambers Merlin started becoming more cheery and hyper. Before we got into the chambers I stopped him and asked ' what's got you so hyper?'

'Nothing' he replied in an adorably guilty voice.

'Tell me' I demanded but couldn't help but smile at the same time.

'Nope' Merlin grinned back stupidly.

'Mer-' It was at this moment Sir Limner choose to come past us on seeing us he said ' shouldn't you be saving your torture methods for Arthur, Merlin?'

'I wasn't, I don't' Merlin sighed 'big old meanie'.

'Hey' I rubbed Merlin's arm 'he can't be that bad?'

'No, he's not but he does like to do that, play on my emotions and be horrid in that way.'

'Right time for you to stop thinking and take a deep breath and enter Prince Prat's, I mean Prince Arthur's room'.

Laughing we both entered Arthurs room. Where we found the whole place looking like a hurricane had hit it and a blonde haired Prince snoring his head off oblivious to the world around him.

'Right' I said ' you wake him up and I'll put his breakfast down and open the curtains'.

Nodding Merlin proceded too walk over to Arthur and wake up ' up and at 'em' he said to which the response was 'nmguh'. ' Yes very intelligent sire now, WAKE UP YOU LASY DAISY!' as Merlin shouted the last bit I was just finishing put the breakfast down which was a good job as I had burst into fits of laughter.

'MERLIN!' The prince roared.

'Sleeping ugly awakes' Merlin cheekily said before dodging a flying pillow.

'Oi prat face, no one chucks a pillow at someone who has no pillow' I shouted to Arthur and grabbed the pillow that resided on his breakfast chair and chucked it at him. It hit him on the head leaving Arthur dazed and confused.

'God you are strange Eve' Merlin said as he made his way towards me. Just in time to block an attack from Arthur.

Laughing Arthur said ' right now that's got me worked up for some food what's for breakfast?'

'Sausages, cheese, bread and an apple regardless of what Merlin here says you need your food and are not getting fat' I told him.

'Great' he replied and walked over to the food and sat down and ate it. After pouring his second mug of water he told us of our chores for the day.

We had to make his bed, polish his amour, sharpen his sword, dress him, do his laundry and prepare him for the banquet later on that night.

As we finished making his bed we saw exactly how much washing the prince had left for us.

'God, does he always leave that much washing?'

'No, usually its much worse' Merlin laughed.

'Right we best get on with it' I replied and went over to the washing and picked it up it was surprisingly light.

As we walked down to the washroom I saw a cloaked woman. She looked familiar. As she turned around I caught a good look at her face it was her. Paralysed with fear I didn't notice Merlin had come back to me. The woman brought a finger to her lips and disappeared.

'Eve, earth to Eve' Merlin said and waved his hand in front of my face. I didn't even blink so he stood in front of me. 'Hey are you ok?' he asked his voice laced with worry and concern.

'Uhh yeah' I stuttered I obviously didn't sound very convincing as Merlin grabbed my arm and pulled me into an archway. 'Are you sure you're ok?' he asked again. This time I couldn't hold it in, I burst out crying 'oh shit look Eve I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry'.

'It's not your fault, it was her, she has come back for me'.

'Who?'

'Nimueh'

Suddenly a massive cry could resonated throughout the castle. ' What the hell was that?' Merlin said.

'Come on, lets find out' I said dragging Merlin to the nearest window.

What we saw was a griffin a magical beast with massive great talons, huge wings and fire breathing out of its mouth.

'Great' Merlin muttered.

'What should we do?'

'We go to a friend of mine, called the Great Dragon'.

'A dragon?' I asked shocked.

'Yes'

'But I though Uther killed them all?'

'He kept one and he doesn't even feed him'

'Do you?'

'I try to but he says he doesn't need food'

As we neared the cave where the dragon was kept I saw the woman again but this time she had no cloak on and she spoke to me in my mind.

'Evalina, your time is coming you're going to die'.

Little did I know Merlin could hear all of the words that Nimueh had just spoken.

'No she won't' and with that he grabbed my hand and we ran down to the dragon.

'Hello we need your help!' Merlin shouted.

'Yes I suppose you do' a voice called down from above.

A gust of wind came from above and the Great Dragon appeared.

'Ahh young warlock I see you have brought a friend'.

'Yes, this is Evalina Moorcross, and Nimueh is apparently still alive but we need your help with the griffin'.

'The answer lies in your destiny and hers' and with that he flew off leaving just us. I knew exactly what he meant but I didn't know if Merlin did. My answer was soon answered as Merlin shouted back to him 'what the hell does that mean'.

'Come on lets go find Arthur'. As we neared his chambers the griffins cries stopped so we looked out of the nearest window. The griffin was just sitting there as if waiting for the command to attack.

We opened the door to Arthur's chambers hoping to find him but he was not there. 'Merlin?'

'Yeah'.

'Doesn't it strike you as odd that the griffin is not attacking anybody look'. I gestured to the window.

He peered out 'that is odd'.

'I'm sorry'.

'Wh-'. Before he could finish his sentence I knocked him out and he fell to the floor with a crash. Quickly I found some rope and bound his hands to the candelabra above his head. Whilst I was finishing the knot off Arthur chose that moment to come in. 'Ahh Eve I was just wondering where you and Mer-' he trailed off as he saw Merlin's unconscious form. Drawing his sword he said 'who did this do –' he never did finished his sentence of as I knocked him out too. I had to hurry so I just bound his hands to Merlin's and ran locking the door as I went.

As I ran towards the courtyard I saw Gwen and another woman who I was sure was the Lady Morgana. But I didn't stop running ; this was no time for pleasantries. Upon running out into the courtyard I noticed it had gone silent and no one was about. Unfortunately the griffin noticed me and breathed in ready to release the fire within him. He flew up briefly, perhaps to get a better aim at killing me, and he breathed out the fire he was holding in right where I was standing.

_Demekrohai renars poleki _**means: show me the magical two.**

_Keeraki meeronow atcee them oer' _**means: attack them only them now go.**

**Sorry the chapter took so long to put up had a lot of drama homework to do.**


	4. Eve, the griffin and death?

(This part is normal POV)

Arthur had started to wake up and was feeling groggy and his head hurt. The last thing he remembered was Eve bent over an unconscious Merlin. Quickly turning his head to one side he saw Merlin was still unconscious he tried to get up but was pulled down as ropes that bound him to Merlin pulled uncomfortably back.

This was when Merlin decided to wake up.

'What the?' He blearily asked.

'Merlin, Camelot is in danger and I believe Eve is behind it, look what she did' Arthur said gesturing to the ropes that bound them together.

'No she isn't, she can't be' Merlin angrily replied. With a gasp he remembered something Eve had said to him earlier 'oh no'.

'What is it Merlin?' Arthur asked.

'Something Eve said to me earlier, it's probably nothing'.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive'.

'Tell me if it helps in anyway ok?'

'Yes sire'.

'Good now we need to find a way out of these ropes'.

After about a minute they heard the creature outside let out a humungous roar. Merlin's face paled as he feared the worse.

'It's no good something's happened to the ropes'.

'Let me try' Merlin said.

'Merlin, if I can't untie these knots then I highly doubt you'd be able to'.

'You'd be surprised'.

'What was that?'

'I said just let me try'.

'Fine' Arthur said and shifted his position to give Merlin a better view of the knots.

Merlin was grateful that the knots were on Arthur's back so he could use magic without being seen. He placed his hands on the knots careful not to move Arthur's as well, and he concentrated on them. His eyes glowed gold as the ropes were untied.

'How did you do that?'

'Country boy remember, you've got to know how to untie knots to keep the horses in the stable'.

This was partly true and if Eve hadn't put a spell on the ropes then it would of come in handy but she did so only magic would of undone the ropes.

They both got up and Merlin went to the window whilst Arthur went to the door.

As Merlin looked out of the window he saw to his horror the griffin breathe fire onto a figure down below. Merlin didn't need to be an intelligent man to know that the figure was Eve. She looked as though she was tiring and Merlin knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

'Merlin the doors are locked. EVE! OPEN THE DOORS RIGHT NOW!' Arthur shouted.

'Arthur, it's not Eve's fault'.

'What do you mean 'it's not her fault' she admitted to me that she knocked you out!'

'Yes but she isn't against Camelot look!' Merlin said directing the part to outside the window gesturing for Arthur to see outside.

Cautiously Arthur walked towards the window and saw a griffin attacking a figure. Arthur knew it was Eve.

'But why is it only attacking her?' Arthur asked.

'We need to help her Arthur' Merlin stated.

'But the doors are locked we can't get out'. Arthur replied.

'Yes, but the windows aren't'.

(Eve's POV)

I didn't know how long I could keep this up'.

'_Deemortay' _I said as another burst of fire came swarming towards me. I only just blocked it in time.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see two figures; men by looks of it, climbing down the walls of the castle.

I suddenly lost concentration on the shield at the most crucial point and the next burst of fire hit me using the shield I used to throw me back against the wall hard.

Pain protruded from my skull and I raised a hand to my head and found it was sticky. Bringing my hand back down I saw it was red with my blood. _Great_ I thought _just what I needed._

The griffin on smelling the blood let out a predatory call and slowly sauntered forward to kill me. As my vision became fuzzy and blackness started sweeping in I closed my eyes and prepared myself for death.

'NO!' Merlin yelled as the griffin puffed itself up to deliver the fatal burst of fire.

Suddenly the creatures attention was on him and Arthur took this a perfect opportunity to run over to me. He put his arm around me and hoisted me up.

'Thank you' I whispered. We went to the stone pillars and hid behind them. I glanced back to the courtyard to see where Merlin was. To my relief he was really close to us unfortunately he was backed into a corner.

Ignoring Arthur's protests of 'let my men and me deal with it Eve' I crept over to where Merlin was. Neither griffin nor Merlin could see me. With all my strength I ran to Merlin and pushed him out of the way just as the flames burst out of the griffin and scorched the wall where he had just been previously.

I got Merlin over to where Arthur was without the griffin noticing us.

'I don't know what you are doing Eve but you better do something quick'. Merlin said.

'Give me your sword'. I said to Arthur.

Reluctantly Arthur obliged and I grabbed Merlin's hand and we ran out into the courtyard hiding behind a cart.

'Do you trust me?' I asked him.

'Not the best time to be asking that Eve' he replied.

'But do you trust me?'

'Of course I do'.

'Good, 'cause this is going to hurt'.

'What?' Merlin asked before crying out in pain as I cut his arm open with Arthur's sword making sure the sword had his blood on. It did but thanks to Merlin crying out the griffin had found us.

'Split up' I yelled before the griffin could incinerate us both.

I ran to the left whilst Merlin went to the right.

My vision was starting to go cloudy again and I knew I only had minutes before I was either dead or unconscious and at the griffin's mercy.

I swiftly cut my arm open too again making sure that my blood got on Arthur's sword too.

The griffin was currently occupied with Merlin. Which was good because it gave me time to do what I had too but bad because I needed the griffin facing me or it would never work.

_I must be crazy_ I thought as I yelled 'Oi you great big ugly thing call yourself a griffin? Ha I've seen dogs with more fire'. The griffin upon hearing me turned its head and started walking towards me.

Quickly I started chanting before it was too late. 'Blood of those destined for glory and love come together on the bondmen of silver. Blood connected strongly to your birth. Kill the beast of fire. Kill it with Earth's oldest form; blood!' Upon finishing I charged towards the griffin going straight for the heart. I hoped that this would work otherwise I'm in trouble. I plunged it straight into the heart then pulled it back out again.

With a roar of pain the griffin spread out its wings and burst into flames. It worked. Unfortunately the wings before vaporising caught me and Merlin knocking us to the ground.

'The griffin has gone' Arthur yelled and cheered. That soon subsided as he noticed Merlin's body on the floor. Arthur ran over to him. 'Merlin, Merlin can you hear me?' he asked.

Groaning Merlin asked 'where's Eve?'

'She's right over, oh, oh no' Arthur said as he saw my body on the ground ; still and unmoving with a sword protruding from my side.

Upon seeing Arthur's face pale Merlin looked as to where the prince was looking. 'NO!' he cried out getting up and running over to me. He cradled my body, tears leaking down his face. 'No' he sobbed.

'Merlin' Arthurs voice said as the prince bent down and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder 'I'm sorry but she's dead. She died a hero and for what she has done today it shall always be remembered'.

Merlin wasn't listening to Arthur instead he pulled the sword out of my side and he looked at his cut on his arm and then at mine. He knew what to do. If the dragon was right then his and my destiny were entwined.

'Do you trust me Arthur?' Merlin asked mirroring what I said to him only 10 minutes previously.

'What do you mean Merlin?' Arthur asked confused.

'Do. You. Trust. Me?' Merlin asked again.

After a short pause which to Merlin felt like decades Arthur replied 'yes'.

'Then give me your arm'.

'Why?'

'Just, please'. Merlin begged.

'Ok' Arthur replied and place his arm in Merlin's.

Merlin swiftly cut it open which emmited an 'ow' from Arthur.

'That hurt'.

'Sorry but it's for Eve' Merlin replied and cut the other one.

He quickly cut his other arm and mine open. He pressed one of his wounds to Arthurs and told him to put one wound to mine. With his spare arm Merlin pressed it to mine. And began reciting an old spell that only people with the power over life and death could know.

'Blood of those bound strongly and loved so greatly come together to bring life back into the love.'

'Arthur you must now repeat after me' not wating for Arthur to answer Merlin said 'gives life into the stillness and let her soul come back to Earth and into her body once more'.

Both Arthur and Merlin screamed as a bright white light came from their hearts and went into me.

I gasped and opened my eyes. 'Thank you' I gasped at the men kneeling by me.

'We need to get her inside and unseen' Merlin stated.

'Can't we take her to Gaius?' Arthur asked.

'No, he'll ask too many awkward questions' I answered for Merlin.

'Then we shall take her to my room' Arthur declared and picked me up.

'Thanks Arthur' Merlin said.

'Don't mention it, literally, but cut me like that again and it will be the last thing you do. Understood?'

'Yes sire, so it hurt then?' Merlin asked.

'Yes' Arthur replied after a long pause. Merlin had to stifle a laugh.

As we got to Arthur's chambers Merlin turned the key opening it and Arthur laid me down on his bed.

'Do you have any cloth or bandages for the wounds Arthur?'

'Hang on' Arthur replied before opening a drawer. 'Will these suffice?' he asked as he held up some bandages.

'Perfect' Merlin smiled.

As Merlin was dressing Arthur, his and my wounds Arthur asked 'why do you think the griffin only attacked you two?'

'I think the creator saw Eve and I kissing in the stables yesterday and was the same woman that knocked Eve down and was mad to see she survived the fall so she created a griffin that attacked us in the hope that we would both die'. Merlin said.

'Kissing' Arthur said, bemused.

'Yes' Merlin replied oblivious to Arthur's mocking. I just groaned 'oh shut up Arthur. Just 'cause you're first kiss was when you were 10 and it was only 'cause you fell out of a tree, doesn't mean you can mock Merlin'. Oops. I'd said too much. Dammit. I knew coming back here would be a mistake.

'How did you know that?' Arthur asked flabbergasted.

'Wouldn't you like to know' I replied 'now can I get some rest please?'

Without waiting for an answer I quickly let myself drift off to sleep.

**AN **

**Deemortay – block**

**Also next chapter will be a hole filler and will have the trio in a water pool acting like kids. Anyway what did you think? Did you like? What do you think about Eve? The way she knew about Arthur's past won't be revealed until the potential sequel. HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Water pool fun!

'We need to tell the King' Arthur said.

'You go I'll stay with Eve'.

'I'll be two minutes but Uther may want to talk to you'.

'Understood'.

'Oh and Merlin, I won't tell him of Eve's powers, she saved Camelot. Did you know of her powers?'

'I had an inkling yes, but never asked. How did you know?'

'It was magic that brought her back and destroyed the griffin. Those words can be uttered by anybody but only someone with magic would know what they did. She told you the spell that would work on her that could be said by anybody'.

'Oh'. Merlin replied only slightly confused.

When Arthur left the room I grabbed Merlin's hand which was still a bit sore from the sword wound.

'Hey' Merlin said bending down to stroke my cheek.

'It's only just beginning. Nimeuh will want revenge on us'.

'I know' Merlin whispered 'but we will be prepared and we will beat her and make sure she is dead for definite this time'.

'You were so brave' I said as he kissed my forehead.

'You were braver'. He replied.

I smiled 'I love you Merlin from the moment I saw you I loved you'.

Merlin blushed and was about to reply when the doors burst open to reveal Uther, Arthur and Gaius.

Gaius came to check my pulse and temperature, I looked him in the eye he knew about my 'condition' so he would naturally say that my pulse was fine but I needed rest for a day.

When he finished he nodded at Uther with a knowing look in his eyes. He looked at Merlin and I and said 'Thank you for saving Camelot we owe you a greatly, but I regrettably hear that the griffin was the work of Nimeuh?' Uther said.

'Yes' I replied 'it was, Merlin and I saw her a few moments before we heard the griffin sire'.

'You did?'

'Yes' both Merlin and I answered.

'Arthur send your men to find her she can't of gotten far. Merlin go down to the kitchens and ask for some food for Eve. She looks like she could do with some food'.

'Yes sire' both Arthur and Merlin replied.

Uther came over to me and said 'how can she still be alive after all this time?'

'I don't know but I heard of a warlock among my travels that killed her. But she must of found a way to escape it'.

'We need to be prepared for any more attacks. But you lost too much blood for you to fight soon. I'll see what we have in the store. How was your first day back in what 15 years other than the griffin?'

'Eventful'. I shrugged making Uther laugh.

'I missed you Eve'.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be here for his coronation. But there was some idiot noble who thought it a good idea to pick a fight with 20 people at once; you know what some nobles are like'.

Just as Uther was about to reply Merlin came into the room with a jug of water and a plate full of food. I smiled at him.

'I'll see what I can do'. Uther said covering what we had just been saying.

I nodded.

Once Uther had left the room Merlin said 'what did he want?'

'Just about Nimeuh'.

'Ah'.

Merlin walked over to me with grapes. He sat down on the bed and picked a grape.

'Open' he commanded.

I opened my mouth and he placed grape on my tongue. Before he had chance to take his fingers out I closed my mouth being careful not to bite him.

'Eve' Merlin said.

In answer I just sucked on his fingers. Once I swallowed the grape I released his fingers.

'Yummy'. I said.

He continued to feed me grapes before I got bored of them and wanted to sleep.

Before I fell asleep I told Merlin to give Arthur my horse as a way of saying thanks.

!

I woke up feeling refreshed and alert. However it was dark so I couldn't really do anything for at least a few more hours.

Sighing I look around Arthur's chambers and find Merlin asleep in a chair and Arthur is too. Smirking I decided to have some fun.

As I make my way over to Arthur I noticed the jug of water from earlier that I never managed to drink. I mutter a spell to make it ice cold and float it over to Merlin.

Once I'm by Arthur's side I nudge him awake.

'5 more minutes' he sleepily replies.

'Sire wake up you prat'.

'Huh?' he replies shaking his head 'Eve?'

'Shush' I say finger to my lips and pointing towards Merlin. He nods and I say.

'You have to learn sire that magic isn't evil. It is like a sword and it depends upon the wielder as to whether it is good or not. On saying that it does have its uses'. I smile and gesture to the water floating above Merlin's head.

Arthur smiled.

'Quick lets hide behind the pillar before he wakes up'. I whisper.

We quickly got behind the pillar that is situated near his desk that is full of papers and parchments.

Once I know that we are safe from view I take one last look at Merlin and let the water drop on him making sure that the jug lands quietly on the floor behind him.

'Wha-!' he splutters soaked.

Before he can say anything else Arthur and I can barely contain our laughter and burst out laughing causing us to reveal our hiding place.

'Arthur? Eve? Did you do this?'

'Nope but I wish I had it would be great when you're working extra slow' Arthur said through bursts of laughter.

'Eve?' Merlin said getting closer to me. Uh oh I'm in trouble I thought.

'Yes?' I answer trying to sound as innocent as possible.

'You are in so much trouble'.

Shit! 'Why?'

'You know why, Arthur grab her'.

To my surprise Arthur tries to grab me. I dodge and run towards his bed. Bad idea. Merlin is there. I jump on it and jump over Merlin using my 'condition's' abilities to help me.

'Shit. That's not fair Eve' Merlin protested.

I just laughed.

I hid for about 5 minutes before I ventured a look to see if it was safe to get to Gaius' chambers.

I could see Arthur bending down to have a look for me under his bed. Sensing this as my only opportunity to escape I slowly backed away to the door. Not wanting to alert him to my presence.

He had almost finished looking when I was about half a half a metre away from the door, just as he stood up, his back to me, I wondered where Merlin was.

Little did I know. He was right behind me.

Hands wrapped around my waist and I yelped causing Arthur to turn around.

'Ah I see you have caught her'.

'Let me go Merlin'. He was still a bit wet from earlier thus making my back wet.

'What are you going to do with her?' Arthur asked drawing closer to us.

'Do you think the castle's water pool will be locked at this time?' Merlin asked and I could almost feel him smirking. I stood on his foot hoping it would cause him to let me go but he just thrust me over the shoulder and said 'naughty Evie, good job I know a cure for you'.

'You are so dead' I squealed as he tickled me at the waist.

'Lead the way Arthur' Merlin said and Arthur and Merlin walked out of his chambers carrying me.

It wasn't long before we got to the unlocked (surprisingly) water pool.

'Please Merlin, you don't want to do this' I begged trying hard not to laugh.

'Oh I think I do Eve' and with that he chucked me into the water pool.

'Fucking hell its bloody freezing. You bloody bastards.'

Merlin just laughed.

'You think it's funny?' I asked. Not waiting for an answer I said 'well let's see how you like it. Arthur push him in.

To my surprise Arthur did so.

'Oi' Merlin said splashing Arthur with water to which he deftly avoided.

'Hm' Arthur says bending down to get a look at us. 'You two look a bit wet'.

'Not as wet as you're going to be' I reply grabbing his arm.

Before he has chance to realise what is going on he is in the water pool with us.

'Eve' he splutters.

'What?' I ask innocently for the second time today.

We swam for a bit before we got out and lent against the wall; the three of us all dripping wet with smiles on our faces.

'Morgana and I used to come down here a lot when we were kids, drove our maid mad. We used to sneak away lots but she always found us. She knew where we would go so she would get us some spare clothes so father wouldn't get suspicious. He never found out. We loved her so much. Can barely remember her now. She left 15 years ago in the middle of the night never to be seen again. My father said he doesn't know what happened to her but I think he does. He just doesn't think I ready for the news or something like that'.

I really want to comfort Arthur. To tell him the maid was me. To tell him that he will know one day but I can't. To do so would put him at risk. I sigh as I say 'come on idiots, we best get back to our chambers before anybody notices we're gone'.

I stand up and offer them both my hands to which they except with smiles on their faces.

'I'm not an idiot' Arthur smiles.

'I know you're a prat'. I smile back.

'I'm not an idiot either' Merlin says hoping to get a nicer remark back from me.

'No, your sexy' I whisper the last part into his ear so Arthur can't hear me.

Merlin immediately blushes and his ears start to go red.

'Come on lets go'. I say holding Merlin's hand as we walk up the stairs and back to the corridors of the castle.

'I expect you both at my chambers in a few hours' time ready to polish my chainmail and sword along with my breakfast'.

'Yes sire' I say with absolutely no respect whatsoever. I see Merlin smirk as Arthur walks towards his chambers and we walk to ours.


	6. The Clearing and the kisses

**Forgot to mention last chapter which drunk idiot noble would pick a fight with 20 men? Any ideas as to who this drunk idiot who takes on 20 men was? All will be revealed at the bottom of the page.**

**But Eve doesn't know that.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to Victoria who reviews. Thank you so much, I don't know if you have an account on here but this is the only way I can contact you so thank you so much, you make my day when I see your reviews thanks so much.**

As we entered the chambers we heard Gaius' snoring and had to struggle not to burst out laughing which would wake Gaius up which would make him notice our wet clothes.

We got out of our wet clothes and put them in a heap on the floor and got out fresh, dry ones.

'Is there any point in us going to sleep?' I asked whilst sitting on the bed.

'Not really, Gaius will be awake soon and will prod us awake so…'

'Let's do magic' I said.

'You guessed it' Merlin smiled.

I looked at the clothes and willed them dry. I felt warmth pass through me and my eyes burn telling me they were gold and the magic had worked and the clothes were dry.

'Deevantura liealti beac' Merlin said and I felt the two beds move together.

I looked up at Merlin and smiled. It's been a long time since I fell in love with someone. I grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him down towards me. I looked at his lips which he involuntarily licked.

He was nervous. I looked into his eyes and moved closer to him and he moved closer to me. Our lips crashed together with a burning sensation. It was just as good as our last kiss. I wanted more. But I knew I had to restrain myself or he would end up like the last guy I kissed like that. I shuddered at the memory which Merlin took as a signal to pull me back closer to the head of the bed. His tongue brushed against my lips begging for entrance. My body seemed to have a mind of its own as my lips parted and his tongue grazed my teeth. I moaned into the kiss and I suddenly found myself underneath him. How the hell did he get on top of me?

I pulled against his neck scarf breaking from the kiss. I kissed his neck and nibbled at it.

Bad idea.

My teeth broke the skin and some blood landed on my lips. Before it went to something I regretted I licked at the wound which Merlin liked even more so he continued to kiss me with a ferocious passion that I didn't think he possessed. His wound healed quickly but not before Gaius opened the door and saw me licking at Merlin's blood.

Shit.

'EVE! MERLIN!' Gaius shouted at us, breaking of the kiss.

'Hey Gaius' Merlin said not noticing his hair had that just-made-out-with-my-girl-friend-look.

Gaius just raised his eyebrows at us and said 'it's time for you both to go and get Arthur's breakfast'.

'Thank you Gaius' I said after licking the remainder blood from my lips.

Gaius nodded at us and left the room.

I looked at Merlin 'well that wasn't awkward' I said and Merlin laughed.

'Got that was embarrassing' he said as he sat down.

I ran my hands through his hair flattening it down so it looked relatively normal and less i-just-made-out-with-my-girl-friend.

I sighed 'come on then'.

We got of the bed hand in hand and walked straight pass Gaius and went to fetch Arthur's breakfast.

Once we got his breakfast we swiftly went to Arthur's chambers, a little late but who cares?

I opened the door whilst Merlin held the breakfast tray. I smirked when I saw Arthur strewn across his bed, still wet from earlier.

Walking up to where his head was I bent down and stroked his cheek putting his hair behind his ear. He smiled in his sleep.

I turned around and said to Merlin 'he is absolutely shattered'.

Merlin looked over my shoulder and sees Arthur's face which now has a mouth that is wide open and he is drooling.

Merlin stifled a laugh 'if only he knew about this he would be mortally embarrassed'.

'PRAT-DRAGON the castle is under attack'. I say which causes Arthur to sit bolt upright.

'Who's attacking us?' he said.

'No-one unless you count this morning in the water pool'. I reply getting Arthur's clothes.

'Eve!' Arthur said as he flopped back onto his pillows.

'Come on Arthur get your fat arse out of bed' Merlin said holding his hand out to help Arthur.

'You can't speak to me like that' Arthur protested.

'Sorry, get your royal fat arse out of bed'. Merlin replied.

'MERLIN!' Arthur said and chucked a pillow at him.

'Enough' I said 'Arthur your breakfast is over there, your chainmail and sword are being done as we speak, your clothes are ready and Merlin?'

'Yeah?'

'Stop torturing Arthur'.

Arthur smirked whilst Merlin pouted.

'Well go on then' I said 'I have to go collect your sword and find out whether your father requests your presence at lunch'.

After I left the room I heard Arthur say to Merlin 'she is one feisty lady'.

'Yep'.

'Can't believe she likes you'.

'I know… hey!'

CLUNK!

Smiling to myself I start walking to Uther's chambers with the knowledge that Arthur has just hit Merlin with the jug from this morning. Those boys are so like children, and Arthur can deny it all he likes but they are best friends.

I knock three times when I get to Uther's chambers, it's our secret knock. I wait two minutes before opening the door.

'Eve, I take it you are here for the vial?'

I nodded 'if you don't mind but do you have two? I almost lost control earlier and I don't want to relapse because if I do then I don't know what will happen'.

Uther nodded and went to his cupboard by his bed.

'Here drink the first one as fast as you like but drink the second one slowly. I had trouble getting it from the bodies this time'.

'I'm grateful thank you'. I said as he passed me the two vials. I opened one of them and drank all the contents, feeling the contents start working in my body and felt my strength start to come back to me. 'I think that she wanted me to suffer when she did this but she didn't for one second think that I would go against her'.

Uther nodded and then there was a knock at the door.

'I'll go out through the passage'.

Uther nodded again and said 'come in' to the knocker.

It was Arthur.

'Father I was wondering where my woman servant Eve is, she said she would go here and find out whether you needed me at all today'.

'You just missed her and no I don't need you till dinner so why don't you go on a hunt, try and look for something for us to have at dinner tonight'.

'Yes father'. I heard Arthur say.

Before Arthur opened the doors to Uther's chambers I crept out of the passageway and walked to the armoury to fetch Arthur's sword.

I arrived at Arthurs chambers a few minutes before he did.

'Arthur' I said ' you father asked me to tell you that you are required to be at dinner tonight and that he wants you to catch something from a hunt that we are to go on today'.

'Thank you Eve could you go and find Merlin and tell him of the hunt and prepare the horses. Training was cancelled today so we can go a bit further on the hunt today. Much to Merlin's displeasure'.

I laughed at this knowing how much Merlin hated hunting.

'I shall go find him and tell him the good news now'. I smiled and walked out the room.

About 2 hours later we were in dense forest tracking a deer and unbeknownst to the rest of the hunting party; Nimeuh.

I shuddered at the thought of her.

'Arthur' Merlin whined. 'Can we rest now?'

'No _Mer_lin. We can't because my father wants me to catch some dinner for tonight and we are on the trail for it now'.

Whilst Arthur was talking I looked at Merlin, catching his eye and started mimicking Arthur.

Merlin couldn't control his laughter.

'Are you laughing at me Merlin?' Arthur asked bringing his horse to a stop and turning to look at Merlin.

'No, sire I wouldn't dream of it'.

'And yet I find that hard to believe'. Arthur retorted.

'Race you?' I suddenly said after having a weird feeling that we were being watched.

'Oh you are so on' Arthur said.

I kicked my horse to move forwards. I soared into the undergrowth up ahead determined to shake the feeling that someone was watching us. I didn't know who or what was looking at us.

A gust of wind went past me as Merlin took the lead. Determined not to be beaten I urged my horse to go faster and soared back into the lead stopping when we got to the clearing where I spotted some deer trails.

'Hah!' I said just as Arthur and Merlin appeared in the clearing 'I win'.

'I let you win' Arthur protested as he climbed down from the horse.

'Yeah and I'm an evil being in disguise' I retorted as Merlin helped me down, I kissed him on the lips as Arthur came over to us.

'Uh if you two lovebirds don't mind, we're meant to be tracking deer'. Arthur said as he walked past gripping his crossbow.

'Just because Merlin's got a girlfriend and you haven't' I smirked and grabbed him by the shoulders.

'But just 'cause I'm not an evil girl'. I said and kissed him on the nose. 'And just because you saved me' I kissed him lightly on the lips and unbelievably I felt a spark that I never felt with Merlin. I left Arthur blushing and took Merlin's hand and we walked to the horses and tied them to the trees.

'Bless him he's blushing' I said to Merlin.

'Mhm' he replied.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing'.

'_Merlin'_

'Alright fine. Why did you kiss Arthur?'

'To prove to him that I beat him and that no matter what he or anyone says I will kiss you whenever and wherever I feel like it'.

'Oh'.

'Why did you want to know?'

'I thought, no it's stupid'.

'Go on' I encouraged.

'It's stupid but I thought you didn't love me'.

'You idiot. I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens I will never stop loving you' what I didn't add was the fact that even after he died I wouldn't ever stop loving him.

'That's good to know'.

'Why don't you show me how good it is to know that?'

'Maybe I will' he replied seductively and captured my lips with his own. We lost ourselves into the kiss and didn't notice Arthur standing behind us.

Arthur coughed which broke our kiss.

'Not that I don't love your very entertaining scenes, but we have to get back to Camelot it's 3 hours past lunchtime'.

'Yes sire' I answered amazed at how long Merlin and I had been kissing. I glanced across at him and saw his lips were red and puffy.

As we mounted our horses I turned to take one last look at the clearing we were in.

I saw someone with their back to us. I was about to call out to them when the figure turned around.

I gasped it was Nimeuh. So she was the one who had been watching us all that time. Once again she brought her fingers to her ruby red lips and motioned for me to keep quiet about it.

'Eve' Merlin called out bringing his horse closer to me. 'Are you alright?'

'Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just wanted one last look at the clearing. Come on lets go'. I knew he hadn't seen her only I did. Curse her with her knowledge of visions. Curse her with my bloody 'condition' and curse her for my genetics.

I smiled at Merlin and we rode after Arthur who was oblivious to the fact that we had stayed behind at the clearing.

I sighed and thought that things were going to be much harder and my deepest secret the one that only Gaius, Uther and regrettably Nimeuh know, for they are the only ones alive. My oldest and dearest friend died with the knowledge of my secret. I only told her the full extent of the secret and she died with that knowledge. I miss her terribly but I know she is with me in my heart.

I whisper a little hello to her every night and today will be no different, she was the only one who fully understood me and she always told me if I was going too far. She helped me through recovery and for that I will always keep my promise of looking after Arthur.

I will tell her tonight that I am starting to lose control again but I know that being near Arthur will stop me from losing control. I will tell her of Arthur and Merlin's friendship and how I kissed Arthur today and felt a spark. I will tell that whilst I love Merlin I am starting to develop feelings for Arthur too. I will tell her that Uther is keeping his promise and that Gaius is well, and being Gaius. I will tell her that I miss her so much and I will tell her that one day, one day when Arthur is ready I will show him your memories and show him you. I will tell her that her son is becoming the once and future king more and more every day. And I will tell her that whilst I remain undetected the predator still lurks around and is close to Camelot but that no harm will come to her beloved Camelot. I will say to her that Uther and the people send their love. I will tell Ygraine all these things. And I will tell her to send her love to Arthur for he will soon be faced with some harsh trials but that Emrys and I will protect him with our lives.

**AN- so what is up with Eve and how come she Is falling for Arthur as well as Merlin. And how does she know Ygraine? Find out either in the sequel or in this story I haven't decided yet. But you will find out.**

**R&R I love it when you do that also the noble was Gwaine although Eve didn't know that she can just sense people of noble birth.**


	7. Druid Marks

'You will be forever cursed'.

'No!'

'You were not meant for this world'.

'No please'.

'You are going to die'.

'No!'

'You will never die again'

'No'.

'You will never be loved, for you will never be able to reveal yourself to anyone without them fearing you'.

'No please don't do this'.

'You will never be happy'.

'Your life as you know it will end now and you will be a servant to immortality, you will not fear the sun for you will have a necklace binding your soul to earth and the grounds'.

'No'.

'You will become a vampire'.

'NOO!'

!

I gasp and wake up covered in a sheen of sweat. I take deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

'Eve?' Merlin blearily says 'are you alright?'

I start to shake and tears threaten to spill.

'Hey' Merlin says as he sits up. He puts his arms around my body and gently rocks me back and forth.

'Do you love me?' I ask.

'Of course I do why would you think otherwise?'

'Would you still love me if I told you something that could change the way you see me?'

'I would love you for eternity without hesitation and no matter what happens I will'.

'Then I guess I should be more honest'.

'What do you mean?'

'The reason why Nimeuh is back and why she is after us is not because of your killing of her. She knows that if she fails that then she will go back to the moment you killed her. The reason is because..' I hadn't noticed that Merlin had let go of me. I turned my head to find him.

I saw him pinned against the wall by a woman in a dark black cloak. She was strangling him.

'Let him go' I said to the woman.

'Eve' Merlin choked.

'But I'm having so much fun'.

I leap of the bed and put my hands on the woman's shoulders and pull throwing her across the room. As Merlin drops to the floor I go to him and hug him.

'Eve' he says.

'Merlin, I am going to kill that bloody bitch, are you ok?'

He starts to nod but his eyes go wide with fright.

'Mer-' I'm cut of as a force rips me from Merlin.

'Let me go!' I say struggling against the iron-clad grip on my shoulders.

'Now now Eve aren't you going to introduce me to Merlin'.

'Get your hands of me!' I reply.

The woman starts to release her hold on me and I breath I sigh of relief. Its short lived as she puts her hands around my throat.

'Let her go' Merlin said.

'How sweet little Emrys wants to protect his love'.

'Let her go!' Merlin said again with more determination in his voice.

The woman laughed 'no'.

'Estrec' Merlin and the woman's grip from my throat went and the woman was flung back against the wall.

I crawl towards Merlin as the woman gets up 'very clever Emrys I applaud your efforts as a reward for hurting me I will tell you what my dear friend Eve wouldn't of really told you'.

With a sudden realisation I knew what was coming.

'No don't tell him'.

'Eve? What were you going to say to me earlier?'

'I –I' I stutter.

'Finding it hard to tell him Eve well I'll tell him for you'.

Tears start to form in my eyes 'please don't' I plead.

'Tears don't work for me Eve you should know that better than anyone'.

'Don't' I beg.

'Eve, what is it?' Merlin asked. I can tell he's slightly afraid of me now. He doesn't know what to expect from the woman.

'She, Emrys, is the daughter of the one that causes pain to Camelot at the moment; she is the daughter of Nimeuh'.

'No' I scream as the woman disappears.

I turn to look at Merlin he is staring at me with a mix of emotions on his face. Fear, anger, scared, upset'.

'Merlin, I-'

'Were you ever going to tell me?'

'I'

'Were you ever going to tell me that you are Nimeuh's daughter?'

Tears are starting to roll down my cheeks. I look at Merlin and slowly I bring my lips towards his. He tries to back away but his head hits the wall. He's petrified and I can sense his fear. But it doesn't stop me. I press my lips to his.

'Of course I would've Merlin. I love you. I was about to tell you before Aurua grabbed you. You have to believe me Merlin'.

'I do, oh god Eve, how could I not believe you'. Merlin replies.

More tears pool from my eyes as Merlin hugs me.

'I love you so much'. I said to Merlin.

'Alright you two break it up' a familiar voice says.

'Arthur' I say annoyed at the fact that he disturbed our peace.

'I've been looking for you two everywhere'.

'Well you obviously didn't look everywhere otherwise you'd still be looking for us'. Merlin retorted obviously just as annoyed as me at Arthur disturbing our peace.

'There's been a death' Arthur says ignoring Merlin's last comment.

'What!' I say jumping to my feet 'who?'

'Sir Limner, the newest knight, killed an hour ago, by what looks like magic'.

'Shit! She really is here'.

'What!' Arthur asked.

'Nothing just take us to the body'.

I helped Merlin up and we followed Arthur to where the body was being kept.

Once we were there we saw that the knights face had been slashed and neck ripped open. His chest had burns on it. The burns were in the shape of a druid death mark.

'Oh my' I said and I went to the knight.

His eyes were open and glassy. I closed them for his soul to be at peace. His face and neck wound are what killed him but the burn marks on his chest are recent, too recent. Almost like they were done a few minutes after his death.

'Do you know what these are?' Arthur asked me.

'Death marks' I answer, there's no point in not telling the truth.

'Who did this?'

'That woman from earlier?' Merlin asks.

'No, she's powerful enough to of done this but it wasn't her'.

'What do you mean from before?' Arthur asked.

'We were attacked in our rooms. But she disappeared before you came to us'.

We have to go' I suddenly say 'now'.

'Why?' Merlin asks.

'Because this body is a warning of what is to come'. I answer.

'And that is?' Arthur asks.

'Deaths lots of deaths'.

Arthur and Merlin's faces both pale as soon as I said this.

'Merlin take your top off' I command.

'What? Why?'

'Arthur you too'.

'Why Eve?'

'It's a matter of life and death, just, please'.

Reluctantly they obeyed. And soon both were topless. I look at Arthur's chest first.

No marks. Phew.

'You're safe, now go to your chambers we will follow'.

Arthur nods but before he leaves he looks at Merlin 'what the hell is that?'

I turned around and saw Merlin's chest for the first time. It had a massive Druid burn mark on it.

'No' I say.

'What is it Eve?'

'It's a Druid mark'. I choke out.

'But it's different from Sir Limner's' Arthur replied.

'It would be, it's a mark only Aurua would give. Oh god I'm so sorry Merlin. I truly am'.

'Why, what does it mean?' Merlin asked.

'It means, it means they haven't finished with you'.


	8. Taken, Rescued and Taken

'What do you mean they haven't finished with me?'

'We have to go. I'll explain in Arthur's chambers'.

'No Eve, if you're going to explain it you're going to do it now. Because this mark is fucking freaking me out'. Merlin said.

'Merlin. Don't think you can tell me what I should do. Now we need to get out of here now. They could be down here'.

As soon as I said that we heard a noise, like a door banging shut. We all spun around to see..

.. Sir Limner's wife.

'We should go' I say to Arthur.

'We should and then you can explain what the hell is going on around here'. Arthur said.

Once they both have their tops on we start walking up the stairs. We get to the top of the stairs and that's when Merlin falls over.

'Still falling down even when our lives our in danger, eh Merlin?'

I bend down to Merlin's side 'Merlin, are you alright?'

'Yeah, just felt a little bit faint'

'Right, put your arm over my shoulder'.

'I'm fine Eve'.

'Merlin don't do this just put your arm around me'.

Grudgingly he obeys and soon we are out of the burial chamber.

We get as far as the armoury before Merlin leans so far over to me we both fall to the floor.

'What's wrong with him?' Arthur questions as he helps me helping him up.

'There will be no time to get to your chambers if we want to help him. We have to get out of here'.

'Where do we go?'

'I know of a cave. Just please we need to go now'.

'But what about my father? He will need to know where we are, he may send a search party'.

'Look I'll deal with that later. Just please help me'.

We put Merlin's arms around our shoulders as he went in and out of consciousness.

'Come on Merlin stay with me' I plead as he falls unconscious once more.

We started hurrying towards the stables. Once there we rested against the wall in the stables pre-parement rooms.

'Go and get the horses ready, I'll stay with Merlin' I tell Arthur. He nods and leaves the room to get two horses. I turn back to look at Merlin who is barely conscious.

'Merlin please hold on' I beg clutching at his cold, sweaty hand.

'Eve?'

'Yeah?'

'Why are there three of you?'

'What do y-'.

Before I could finish of my sentence something knocked me over the head. I scrambled to my feet assessing the damage done. My hand comes away bloody.

I look to see two cloaked figures 'Deeyna, Aurua' I hiss.

They lower their hoods.

'Pleasure as always Eve'.

'What do you want with Merlin?'

'Spoilers' Deeyna tuts at me.

'Bollocks to spoilers' I reply as I walk towards Merlin.

'Astuche' Aurua says and I'm thrust backwards and hit the wall with a smack. Black dots start to surround my vision but I'm not going to give up without a fight. I stand up holding onto the wall for support.

'You will not hurt him' I say trying to sound authorative.

Deeyna and Aurua just laugh 'and why is that Evie?'

Just then Arthur walks into the room 'get out Arthur' I shout at him.

Too late.

Deeyna has seen him. She swiftly knocks him out and gets ever closer to Merlin.

'Glad to see you can knock someone out' Aurua says to Deeyna as they step closer to Merlin.

'You will not hurt him' I say again.

'Evie when will you learn? You can't tell us what to do' Aurua says and just like that they produced a sword from their cloaks and hit me over the head with the hilt of it the last thing I see before I black out is Deeyna standing over Merlin, smiling, eyes gold.

'Eve'

'Eve'

Eve, please wake up'

I opened my eyes to see darkness. I panicked for a second thinking I'd gone blind but then my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I realised it was only night and I was outside. I turned my head to see who the mystery person was the called my name. It was Arthur.

'Arthur? What are we doing out here?'

'They took us out here ;Aurua and Deeyna. They chucked us of the horses and went off with Merlin'.

'What! Then why are we sitting around doing nothing then? We have to save Merlin'.

'They tied us up and the rope is magical so is unbreakable'. Arthur replied.

I looked down at the ropes that bound us together, sighing I said 'avnet' which untied all of the ropes.

I started to stand but fell back when my ankle flared up. A quick glance down told me it was sprained.

Shit, I thought, how am I meant to help Merlin when it hurts to walk?

Upon noticing that Arthur was up I held my hand out to him, gesturing for him to help me up. He did so and asked 'can you walk?'

To which I replied 'I think so but it hurts a bit'.

Arthur put his arm around my waist and picked up a thick stick. 'Seeing as though we have no sword and no torch would you mind lighting this up for me?'

'Forbearnan' I said and the thick stick lit up, illuminating our surroundings.

'We should get going, they have had who knows how long a head start and when we last saw Merlin he looked shit'. I say during an uncomfortable silence.

'Yeah'.

'Which way did they go?'

Arthur spins around for a second before deciding that they went left from where we were.

'Right come on' I say.

After about an hour of walking in silence Arthur says 'um Eve?'

'Yeah'.

'You know yesterday in the clearing?'

I took a deep breath I knew what was coming.

'Yeah'.

'Well I've been thinking, I want to know the real reason as to why you kissed me'.

'Well, you see, um, there, oh fuck, look I think your cute ok?'

'Cute?'

'Alright! I like you ok?'

'But I thought you and Merlin were together'.

'We are but…'

'But what?'

'But I like both of you'.

'So if I were to do this' Arthur said as he pinned me against a passing tree.

'Arthur?' I hesitantly asked.

'And this' he said as he crashed his lips upon me. I felt another spark, but harsher this time and more intense. Oh God I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't. but those thoughts didn't prevent me from kissing him back with an equal fierce dominance.

In between kissing I said to Arthur 'this is wrong, Merlin's in danger'.

'I know' he replied.

We carried on kissing for a further minute or two and just when my magic was about to set fire to a tree we stopped.

'That was' I started but found I couldn't finish.

'Good?' Arthur ventured.

I shook my head 'more than good it was amazing'.

He laughed. 'That it was Eve, that it was'.

'Did you feel a spark?' we both asked at the same time.

'Well I guess that answers that question' I said.

'Yep, um, does that ever happen with Merlin?'

'No' I didn't add that something worse happens when Merlin and I kiss; the fact that I want to rip his throat and drink his blood.

'Oh'.

'We best go find him' I say breaking the silence that is trying to creep into us.

'Yeah' Arthur says and brings his arm around me again, helping me to walk.

We only have to walk for a few minutes before we see signs of Aurua and Deeyna. We see horse tracks that stop suddenly.

'I wonder why the tracks stop so suddenly?' Arthur asked.

'They must of sent them back to Camelot so as not to arouse much suspicion although I would of thought that it would arouse more suspicion. Then again they never were that bright'.

'Look up ahead there's a cave it's got a light coming from it'. Arthur says pointing forwards.

'Quickly put your torch out'.

Arthur did so and we slowly and carefully walked towards the cave.

From inside the cave we could here muffled voices.

'We should… now'.

'No we have…..'

'She should be ….'

'We can't….'

'AHHHHHHHH' a voice screamed.

I knew it was Merlin.

Ignoring the pain in my leg and Arthurs calls I charged forward and into the cave.

First thing I saw was Merlin on an altar with blood on his chest.

I tried to get over to him but Deeyna appeared and thrust me backwards knocking into Arthur who had followed me.

'MERLIN!' I cried out when he moaned in agony.

Getting of Arthur I shouted a spell to Deeyna moving her away from Merlin's body.

I couldn't see Aurua anywhere. That didn't mean she was gone though.

The stench of Merlin's blood was almost overwhelming but I forced myself to concentrate. If I didn't help him now then he would die.

Ripping my cloak into strips I wiped away the blood from Merlin's body. I could no longer see a Druid burn on him. But that could be because there was still blood on him. But I wasn't too sure. Still I bound his wounds together and muttered a spell that would stop infection.

Turning around I saw Arthur trying to fight Aurua and Deeyna.

'Let him through Aurua'.

'Why?'

'Because you don't need to be like this'.

'Be like what? Powerful? Oh wait I like being powerful so no'.

'Please . let him through Aurua, Nimeuh doesn't need to know about this'.

'Hmm' Aurua said 'fine' and with that Deeyna and Aurua fled.

Arthur made his way over to us and helped me lift Merlin.

'We need to get out of here before they come back. They will of given us time to get out but no more. If any of us are left in there after the time is up they will take us to Nimeuh'.

'Eve can you hold Merlin a second whilst I check that the way ahead is clear?'

'Sure'.

Minutes later Arthur returns 'we're safe'.

'I'll keep us covered from behind if you hold Merlin'. I say

'Are you sure?'

I nod and kiss Merlin on the forehead 'you're going to be ok Merlin, the mark has gone, and you're safe now'.

I grab one of the torches from the walls and turn around so I am facing where we found Merlin. We are almost out of the cave when someone grabs me from an enclosure in the wall.

My screams are muffled as I drop the torch, making it go out.

'I hope you didn't drop the torch Eve'. Arthur says as he and Merlin are at the cave entrance.

'Eve?'

He grabs a torch near the entrance and shined it and found me.

'Get off her!' he and a now conscious Merlin shout.

'Emrys and the future king saving her? I don't think so' the woman holding my waist said. Aurua.

'Let her go' Merlin repeats in a cold manner.

'Why do this after you allow us to get out?' Arthur asks taking a step closer to me.

'Not so close prince-y' Deeyna the woman preventing me from speaking said.

'Why do you want her?' Merlin asked.

'For a ritual of course' Aurua answered and I could practically feel her smirking.

'But if you needed her for a ritual then why not take her at Camelot, why take me?'

'Oh that was just for fun and because we wanted her to not be of sane mind. To confuse her feelings that she tries to bury so very hard' Deeyna said.

As she said this I couldn't look at Arthur or Merlin.

'Anyway must dash, things to do, someone called Eve to kill' Deeyna said.

'NO' both Arthur and Merlin screamed as I felt searing pain through me and I blacked out.


	9. Caves and Stakes and Blood

I wasn't aware of much as I awoke.

All I could feel was my back against something cold and hard. I could barely move or speak. I opened my eyes to find them surprisingly without a blindfold. I took in my surroundings; there was an altar, and three pillars entwined with it. I was in a dark cave. Even darker than the one Arthur and I found Merlin in.

There was only one torch glowing making visibility difficult. I tried using my magic to levitate it over to me but the moment I tried a spell pain flared up in my body and I moaned.

'Well, well, well' a woman's voice said as she strode into the room. I glared at her. I glared at mother. I glared at the woman that made me become what I was; a vampire. I glared at Nimeuh.

'I see you are awake' she finished. 'Oh now you can stop that glaring. You'll get wrinkles before your time. Oh no wait you don't age. My mistake'.

I just continued to glare at her whilst Aurua and Deeyna entered the cave.

'Un-gag her please' Nimeuh commanded.

Deeyna complied and soon my mouth was free to speak again.

'Now Eve' Nimeuh said as she came over to me 'how long has it been since you last drank human blood and I mean from the body?'

'A couple of decades'.

'Good then this will be so much more fun' Nimeuh smirked.

'What do you mean?' I asked cautiously.

'Are you hungry?' Aurua asked me.

'Why do you want to know?' I replied.

'Well it has been a week since you've been knocked out; I admit we did knock you out a tiny bit too hard'.

I scoffed at the last bit 'I can manage for longer without blood'.

'I have no doubt that you can but as your magic has been restrained your hunger increases. So after a week of being in the chains you will quite easily succumb to blood'. Deeyna said.

Stiffing I realised what they wanted to happen. They wanted me to lose my humanity. To lose control of what I had spent years trying to create. I remember what happened last time; I had destroyed an entire village and that was on the first night of my killing spree.

'Deeyna you know what to do' Nimeuh said and I started struggling against my bonds in a desperate attempt at avoiding the inevitable.

'Struggling will only make you twice as susceptible, my dear'.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Because' Nimeuh said as she bent down to caress my cheek 'my baby is hungry' and then she looked deeply into my eyes and I saw what she used to look upon me with; kindness and love. Then it all disappeared and she slapped me.

'Gah!' I said.

'Hush Eve, it will be alright soon'. Nimeuh said as I smelt as familiar gorgeous scent hit me. Oh no. I must not think those thoughts.

Deeyna's wrist appeared before my mouth.

I struggled again against my bonds in a vain attempt to escape.

'No' I cried out 'I don't want to'.

'Tough' Aurua said before slamming my mouth onto Deeyna's wrist.

I kept my mouth shut but a drop of blood got through into my mouth.

I moaned and started drinking the blood 'good girl' I heard Nimeuh say.

I could feel blood drip down my face but couldn't bring myself to care.

Suddenly her wrist was wrenched from me. 'No!' I screamed, fangs bared.

'Nothing personal baby but your boyfriends are on their way'.

Panic set in my mind, they couldn't see me with blood on my face.

Frantically I tried wiping it on my top. But found myself unable to. Looking up at Aurua I realised she had a grip on my head.

'Let me go' I snarled.

'EVE!' Merlin's voice shouted from somewhere outside the cave.

Before I could reply Deeyna's wrist was back on my mouth again and I started chocking. 'No, please, I ….' Using all the strength I could muster I lick Deeyna's wrist sealing the wound. This earned a slap from Aurua. 'No, you're meant to be writhing in pain wanting more'.

'I can't allow myself to do that again'. I replied.

'Well if it isn't the idiot and the prat' Nimeuh said upon seeing Merlin and Arthur.

'You're meant to be dead' Merlin stated.

'Merlin?' I coughed, something was wrong. My body never reacted with Deeyna's blood the first time around.

'Eve?' Merlin said upon noticing my body for the first time.

He rushed over to me only to get blown back by a spell done by Aurua.

'No!' I coughed.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you Eve' Aurua said pulling my hair back 'you have vervain in you system, and drank a lot of it'.

My eyes widened in fear 'no' I choked.

I looked over at Arthur and Merlin who were talking to Nimeuh. And hadn't noticed Deeyna behind them.

'Arth-' I managed to say before Aurua clamped her hand on mouth.

Luckily it was enough to get his attention. He spun round and stabbed Deeyna through the heart. Killing her instantly.

'NOOOO!' Aurua screamed she took one look at me then disappeared. Leaving behind a stake.

I knew this was going to use to kill me in order to maintain Nimeuh being here.

'Curse you Pendragon!' Nimeuh said.

'Yeah get that a lot' Arthur replied before he and Merlin came over to me.

Nimeuh started her ritual I knew it wouldn't take long I had to take matters into my own hands.

'Untie me' I croaked at Arthur and Merlin.

With a quick swish Arthur un tied the binds with his sword. I collapsed back against the wall, hiding the stake.

Nimeuh began chanting louder, it was no or never.

I looked at Arthur, I looked directly into his eyes. He knew what I was going to do, and he knew how I felt about him. I didn't need to say any words to express my feelings to him. I looked at Merlin and whispered 'I love you and I'm so sorry'.

'What do you mean?' Merlin asked.

But I didn't answer instead I grasped hold of the stake and plunged it through my stomach.

'NO!' Merlin and Nimeuh both screamed at the same time.

Nimeuh disappeared in a blinding white light and Merlin and Arthur came to my side holding me as I lay dying.

'Eve, don't die please' Merlin sobbed.

'i- I'm sorry' I said mouth full of blood. At least my blood would hide Deeyna's.

Arthur wouldn't look at me. That hurt more than anything. I couldn't bare that he wouldn't look at me. As my eyes started to close I just continued to stare at Arthur with a hurt expression.

Then everything went black.


	10. The End for now

With a gasp I wake up. I take in my surroundings and realise I'm in Camelot and more specifically Gaius' chambers.

'Eve?'

I turned my head to see Merlin and Arthur.

'Merlin, Arthur' I cried out with joy.

'You gave us all quite a scare there Eve' Merlin said.

'Sorry but if I didn't do it then she would've killed me then both of you'.

'Eve, you really shouldn't of done that' Arthur said.

I snapped. 'Why not? You wouldn't even look at me as I lay dying'.

'Eve, calm down look we're just worried because you only just survived and when we found you there was blood on your mouth. Do you know why?' Merlin asked.

'They gave me something and it was killing me. There was blood chocking me and I started coughing and the blood came up. They administered it after they heard you call my name. It felt like my insides were burning and were on fire. It hurt so much. It stopped when Nimeuh died. I guess my body thought it was going to die so after the ropes were of that restrained my magic it started to heal me' I lied quickly.

'Good because we didn't want anything else to be wrong with you. We thought it best to ask you before we let Gaius give you anything that may of harmed you'. Arthur said.

'Thanks, I guess. Look I'm sorry for snapping'.

'And I am sorry for not looking at you whilst you were dying'.

'Thank you' I said quietly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the physicians' door and Sir Leon came through.

'Sire, there has been an attack upon Camelot. You have to come quickly'. The knight said gesturing Arthur to follow him.

'You two stay here'. Arthur ordered and left the room.

Naturally Merlin and I followed.

'Will you two never learn? I said stay behind. You should certainly Eve. Now I won't hear any more about it STAY HERE!' Arthur shouted at us.

'NO!' I shouted back.

Arthur came over to me and grabbed my shoulders he rammed be against the wall 'stay here' he said looking into my eyes.

'Fine' I said and ran towards Gaius' chambers tears streaming down my face.

I looked out of the window and saw Arthur and Merlin trying to fight Aurua. They were dickheads if they thought that they could beat her without me.

Knowing the one thing that would help them I decided to scream from the top of my lungs 'DRAGON!'

Everyone in the courtyard looked up, everyone except Merlin who swiftly took Aurua out with magic.

As everyone turned back I noticed that in the sky a dragon was flying I knew that only I could see I, it was sending me a message. It was saying; _your humanity is failing._

Sorry it's so short but there will be a sequel. Thank you to all who have reviewed and read Secrets and Love please review again and stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
